


It Will Always Be That Way

by Sherlovi



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlovi/pseuds/Sherlovi
Summary: This is a Highschool AU, I hope its to your liking for Fake Dating!I was going to go with Chris and Gavin having to pretend to date undercover, but there was just too many tropes I hated that all melded back to that, so I went with this instead because I found it just so, so much cuter and heartwarming, which I think we could all use from time to time.
Kudos: 6





	It Will Always Be That Way

"What's wrong with you? She's the hottest girl in class and she only speaks to you!" the kid addressing him was taller, wearing a Letterman jacket because of course he was, soft blonde hair, perfect lips, it was all intoxicating, and, confusing. Gavin shrunk back against the wall that this person, and a few of his friends, had him pinned to. "Why haven't you asked her out yet!?" the boy asked, Gavin bit his lip and brought his hand up higher on his arm, he was starting to sweat, he didn't like being closed off like this, especially by a group of varying ages that overshadowed his own. "... because he's dating me," the boys all looked over to see a girl standing in the hallway just behind them, her hair was done up with a red ribbon, that was the first thing Gavin noticed. "What!?" the lead boy laughed, stepping away from Gavin now, finally allowing him to take a breath. "You heard me! He's dating me, he was just keeping it a secret to be modest," she walked over to take Gavin's hand. "C'mon babe, lets go," she started to walk away with him, Gavin glancing back at the group of boys who were still standing there, still looking baffled by what just happened. 

She lead him out into the school yard, to a table because they were currently at lunch, she sat down and took her grey jansport backpack off of her back and set it on the same table and pull a lunch bag out, floral stickers and rat stickers alike decorating it's exterior. "Well, aren't'cha goin' to sit down?" she looked up at him, Gavin's eyebrow raised but, for some reason, he sat. There was a silence between them for a while, before he opened his mouth to speak, and she intervened. "My name is Tina, you might want to know that in case they start asking questions," she stated plainly, keeping focus on the sandwich in her hands. "... I wasn'going to ask I was... I was going to ask why you did that," Gavin stated, his elbow resting on the concrete table, his hand on his forehead, still trying to evaluate the entirety of the situation they both just went through. ".. because, I could tell you're like me," Tina replied, taking another bite of sandwich, a bite which Gavin focused on, though he couldn't really say why. "What?" he asked, moving his eyes away towards the ground, his mind momentarily wondering how many bugs lived there, and if he could find any to focus on instead of the girl he didn't know sitting across from him.

"I'm gay," Tina stated openly, Gavin flinched and looked back to her, she was looking at him now. "I'm... I'm not-" Gavin stopped as Tina intervened. "You don't have to say what you are right now, but I could tell that they were making you uncomfortable for more than one reason... you weren't being nice to the 'hot girl' because she's hot, were you," Tina requested, Gavin sighing and shaking his head. "No, at least I don't think I was... I... I don't know, I don't know what-" he paused, looking to a bag of apples Tina was offering him. "Again, you don't have to say it right now, you don't have to know right now, seriously, its okay," Tina reassured. "I don't want to tell anyone what I feel just because I find it so stupid that they all care so damn much, so you shouldn't have to jump the gun and lie to them about how you feel, right?" she smiled as Gavin took the bag from her. "For now we can just let them think we're together and get through this stupid school year that way until you're either comfortable enough with who you are to be open about it or, I meet someone, its so much easier than dealing with their bullshit, right?" Tina smiled all the more as Gavin nodded and munched on an apple.

"Your name is Gavin right? You're a freshman like me, we have a few classes together, but don't worry, I don't mind that you didn't notice me before, you usually keep your head down," she smirked, Gavin rolled his eyes. "Are you always this blunt?" he asked, Tina laughed. "Yeah, pretty much," she scooted a little closer on the bench and the rest, well, honestly the rest was history.

\- - - - - 

"Teen? I don't think I ever thanked you," Gavin suddenly stated from his desk at the precinct, Tina looked at him with heavy confusion, Nines looked up from his place at his own desk. "Eh, never mind," Gavin smiled and got up, walking over to lean on Tina's desk and look down at her. "Whatever happened to that ribbon you wore in your hair though? That was a real fashion statement, you should totally bring that back," he teased, Tina suddenly realizing what he'd been talking about, though she chose for the moment to let it pass, knowing she didn't need to say he didn't need to thank her to know he was loved for even offering to after all these years. "Shut up, that was my mom's choice, not mine," she stated simply, Gavin cackled. "You two knew each other in high school?" Nines tilted his head in curiosity. "Of course, we were dating," Tina stated openly, Nines looking shocked, his LED immediately swirling to yellow. "Tina! You're going to make him malfunction! Nines it wasn't like that, calm down," Gavin excused, Chris suddenly looking up from where his head was laying on his desk, surprise clear in his expression.

"You two were dating?"  
"No!"  
"Then why did Tina say-"  
"STOP!".

Tina laughed as she watched Gavin try to quell Chris and Nines' interest, she smiled to herself as it faded. Gavin really was, and always had been, one of her closest friends, and it made her heart so secretly happy to see him so happy now. Even when they fell out of it when he got into some trouble, he somehow rose from it okay and they somehow made it back to each other in the end, smiling the same way they always had when they spent time together but now, thankfully, now with more people to share in those smiles too.

She hoped this would never fade, that Gavin would always find a reason to smile, and that they'd always be close in some form or another, she really hoped it would always be that way.


End file.
